banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hangman
Wherever the guilty walk free, the hangman brings judgment. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiencies A hangman is proficient with nets and whips, but not shields. This alters the vigilante’s weapon and armor proficiencies. Hangman’s Noose (Ex) At 2nd level, a hangman can wield a rope noose as a net or whip, and also can use it to grapple, gaining the benefits of Improved Grapple with it. He takes no penalty on combat maneuver checks with the noose for having the noose in his hand, but he still doesn’t add any bonuses he might have with a net or whip (such as weapon enhancement bonuses or benefits from Weapon Focus) on the check. He can spend 1 minute to weave a magical or masterwork net or whip into a noose, thereafter gaining these benefits with it. This ability replaces the 2nd-level vigilante talent. Bound to Truth (Ex, Sp) At 3rd level, a hangman adds half his vigilante level to his Sense Motive checks to notice lies told by a creature entangled or grappled by his noose, by feeling the creature’s throat clench or changes in its breathing. In addition, he can prevent a creature entangled or grappled in his noose from lying by tightening the noose, as per a single-target zone of truth (the caster level equals his vigilante level; the save DC is Charisma-based). He can use the latter ability a number of rounds per day equal to half his vigilante level. These rounds don’t need to be consecutive. This ability replaces unshakable. Twisted Rope (Su) At 4th level, a hangman can spend 1 hour preparing his noose, granting it temporary hit points equal to his vigilante level, giving it a hardnessequal to 1/2 his vigilante level plus double the weapon’s enhancement bonus (or its current hardness, whichever is better), and changing its break DC to 23 + 1/2 his vigilante level (or its current break DC, whichever is better). These benefits last for 8 hours, but end immediately if the hangman prepares another noose. This ability replaces the 4th-level vigilante talent. Chokehold At 13th level, a hangman gains Chokehold as a bonus feat. This ability replaces startling appearance. Tighten the Noose (Ex) At 16th level, while a hangman is grappling a target with his noose, as a swift action he can deal increased hidden strike damage to the target. This ability replaces frightening appearance. Suffocation (Ex) At 18th level, the first time the hangman succeeds at a check to maintain a grapple (on his next turn after establishing the grapple), in place of the other options, he can suffocate the target and cause her to fall unconscious. A successful Fortitude save (DC = 15 + the hangman’s Strength bonus) negates the suffocation. On subsequent rounds, the hangman can maintain the grapple to suffocate the target again. On the next failed save, the target drops to –1 hit points and starts dying. On the third failed save, she dies. Even if the hangman has the ability to maintain a grapple with less than a standard action, he can attempt to maintain a grapple to suffocate only once per round. This ability replaces stunning appearance. Category:Archetypes